


Гарольд Тесситер ей не папа

by Господин Леговишько (viintaas)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: During Canon, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Harold Tassiter Being an Asshole, Non-Graphic Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE
Summary: Было всего две проблемы, отделявшие Гарольда Тесситера от успеха: он ни черта не знал о сиренах и узнавать не пытался.Впервые опубликовано в сообществе летней ФБ 2018-го года.
Kudos: 1





	Гарольд Тесситер ей не папа

Они увеличили дозу эридия в этот раз.

С помощью этого Ангел должна была закончить очередной анализ памяти Джека намного быстрее и продуктивнее, но было всего две проблемы, отделявшие Гарольда Тесситера от успеха: он ни черта не знал о сиренах и узнавать не пытался, исключая какие-то случайные наблюдения. Ему казалось, сирена и эридий работают, как двигатель, и если дать больше, чем требуется, процесс пойдёт быстрее в разы. К тому же, сама Ангел не сильно возражала против дополнительных унций — её бледное лицо после каждой сессии говорило само за себя. Она хотела покончить со всем как можно скорее, как же не пойти ей навстречу?

Но было это, очевидно, зря.

Что-то пошло не так — неважно, что, подметил Тесситер, — и сирена, впав в неистовство, разнесла половину лаборатории, едва не сорвав все планы.

Резервное питание включилось сразу же, как только на дисплеях терминалов замигали огни тревоги. Почему-то сработала и пожарная сигнализация, и помещение притопило водой и членами спасательной бригады. Хорошо реагируют, подметил СЕО, но инженеру, который всё тут спроектировал, следовало напомнить, где кончаются его права и начинаются привилегии. Но это потом, всё потом — вытащить Ангел и выяснить, жива ли она, было задачей первостепенной!

От суетившихся спасателей её отделяли обвалившиеся измятые панели, болтающиеся туда-сюда обрывки кабеля и чудом уцелевшее защитное стекло. Это не займёт много времени, посчитал СЕО.

А пока они работали, можно было подумать о не менее важных вещах. Вот, например, какой идиот решил, что при взрыве нужна вода? Здесь что, пожар? Этим идиотом был, разумеется, инженер — по его вине под ногами образовалась огромная лужа, вымокла до нитки одежда, а всё оборудование оказалось безнадёжно испорчено. То есть, не просто покорёжено взрывом — залито практически драгоценным ресурсом в условиях этого галактического сектора!

Замена потребует серьёзных расходов… Не ремонт, замена. Замена!..

«Лишь бы на этом неприятности закончились, ненавижу сюрпризы», — думал Тесситер.

После подобных мыслей и фраз всегда происходит какое-нибудь дерьмо, и само собой проскочило резкое желание избавить и себя, и компанию от лишних проблем, трат, нервов — вернуться наконец к нормальному состоянию, где не было никаких эридианцев, их технологий и волшебных женщин! Где не было Джона, его амбиций и их последствий!

У Тесситера были все основания убить его и положить конец безрассудству, которое он устроил! Только вот Джон, как ни забавно это признавать, всё равно был необходим компании. Его знания стоили дороже любых миллионов, заработанных на любой другой его разработке!

И Ангел чуть было не оборвала его жизнь! Как и свою! Просто потому, что не смогла совладать с каким-то там эридием. Не озаботилась тем, чем нужно было. И не только она.

— Вы идиоты! — рявкнул Тесситер на стоявшую рядом группку насквозь промокших учёных. Они съежились от его скрипучего голоса. — Вы же всё видели! Полюбуйтесь, что вы, бездари, натворили! Кто вас нанял?!

Учёные не скрывали ни страха в глазах, ни виноватого понурого взгляда; это не помешало им мысленно спросить: а кто же нанял вас, мистер Тесситер?

СЕО более не трогал их (бесполезно им что-то объяснять или доказывать) и пообещал себе уволить этих людей к чёртовой матери вместе с техническими специалистами во главе с инженером. Вообще разогнать весь нынешний штат, абсолютно некомпетентные люди! В отличие от ребят из спасательной бригады: всё убирают, прокладывают пути в остатках некогда просторной лаборатории, возятся с Ангел, зависшей в воздухе, и всякими пострадавшими оболтусами. Вот так нужно работать!

Ближе к сирене, однако, подпускать отказались.

— Это почему?!

— Мы расчищаем путь, сэр, — объяснили ему, — и хотим понять, безопасна ли ваша… Подопечная. Мы думаем, она…

На фоне широкоплечего мужчины в защитном доспехе Тесситер выглядел тщедушным и совсем маленьким. Это не помешало ему громко возмутиться, пообещать всех тут уволить и ворваться… попытаться прорваться дальше вместе с парой медиков за спиной.

— Простите, сэр! Это опасно! — произнёс всё тот же мужчина, опасливо придерживая чрезмерно рвущегося из хватки СЕО.

— Не держите меня за дурака! Ничего опасного здесь не… — Его прервал ещё один взрыв. На этот раз гораздо слабее; Ангел, бледный силуэт которой был виден из-за широкой спины спасателя, осела на пол.

Что бы с ней ни случилось, придётся выдать ей пару выходных поверх положенного отходного периода, думал Тесситер; если из упущенного времени составить планету, продолжил он, она была бы размером с Эден-5, никак не меньше.

Спасатель всё-таки настоял на своём, и перспектива понижения, кажется, совсем его не пугала. Тесситеру было, в общем-то, всё равно — нанесённый ущерб занимал все его мысли. Опять, снова убытки… На первый взгляд погром не выглядел таким внушительно-вопиющим! Камня на камне не осталось.

Джон, даже загнанный в искусственную кому, продолжал безрассудно тратить деньги Гипериона.

А ещё к Эдену-5 добавилась маленькая луна: Ангел возьмёт уже не пару выходных, а целый отпуск на время ремонта — другой такой лаборатории на станции не было.

С другой стороны, это время можно будет потратить с пользой! Поручить умным людям — по факту таким же идиотам, как те учёные, но других нет, — изучить её способности лучше. Направить их в правильное русло. Натренировать как следует. Вывести навыки на качественно новый уровень! Джон в своё время решил не утруждать себя работой, подмяв весь ресурс под свои скупые нужды, так пусть посмотрит, на что его девочка способна в умелых руках. Он будет реветь от зависти!

Однако мечты, как и приятное сердцу злорадство, следовало пока что отбросить.

Ангел недвижно сидела в отдалении, в окружении членов спасательной бригады; громкое «Нет!», отразившееся от стен ломанным истеричным эхо, заставило их шарахнуться назад и вытянуть электродубинки в ответ на резко поднявшиеся крылья.

Теперь уволены будут уже они, уверил их СЕО, сорвавшись в кашель. Злить сирену, считал он, дело последнее, не дай Бог она разнесёт ещё что-нибудь! Ему самому нервы щекотать тоже не следовало — подхватит пневмонию, и вместе с ним сляжет весь инженерный отдел. Только он в больницу, а сброд с купленными дипломами и корочками — в шлюз!

Над этим проектом должны были работать исключительно компетентные люди!

Ангел, впрочем, не выглядела злой, скорее раздражённой. Крылья всё ещё светились у неё за спиной, но совсем тускло, будто её силы были на исходе. Так оно и было, казалось Тесситеру, — её кожа побледнела настолько, что почти сливалась с ещё не осевшим слоем пыли, холодным светом мощных фонарей и стенами; только кровоподтёки, резко контрастировавшие алыми бороздами и порезами, заставляли верить, что Ангел жива.

Если травмы серьёзные, придётся ещё и на лечение потратиться… Что же это такое, почему ничего не может изначально идти по плану, всё время что-то идёт не так! В раздражении Тесситер пнул с дороги кусок тонкой трубки; она оказалась тяжелее, чем казалась на первый взгляд, и на лету из неё выскочила пара фиолетовых неровных камней; остальные просыпались на пол при приземлении.

Во время анализа Ангел должны были ввести несколько фунтов эридия… Сложно было сказать на глаз, но Тесситер готов был поклясться мозгами собственного племянника: в этой кучке — почти весь минерал, большая его часть! Значит, вдруг подумал он, этот взрыв мог быть гораздо мощнее.

«Нужно придумать, как ограничивать и фокусировать её силы. Ещё один пункт в длинный список», — вздохнул Тесситер.

Он поднял пару камней, повертел их в мозолистых пальцах и сунул в карман брюк. Им точно найдётся какое-нибудь применение. А нет, так и пусть: они переливались интересным цветом, можно было бы сделать из них интересную безделушку и попробовать продать каким-нибудь простофилям! Мало ли на Эдене таких.

— Сэр, вы… — осторожно обратился один из медиков.

— Да, что такое? Вы наконец-то решили проявить крохи своего несуществующего характера и убрать громилу с прохода?

— Лучше, ну, выньте их из кармана? — Просьба звучала обеспокоенно.

В обычной ситуации Гарольд Тесситер весьма ёмко, с выражением объяснил бы, почему не следует давать советы кому попало. Однако перспектива потерять яйца, если Ангел снова что-то учудит, не радовала, и он лениво вытянул камни из кармана, переминая их в пальцах; гладкие, но неровные.

Полагалось увольнение уже за одну только мысль у медика о том, что он смог пробудить в нём, в СЕО, рациональность. Процесс — через удар точно в челюсть, чтоб она вылетела из сустава и треснула как минимум в трёх местах. Положить что-то в карман — инстинктивное движение, рефлекс, Тесситер знал это, и выражать сомнение в нём какими-то просьбами — верх глупости. Он сам бы вынул их при надобности!

Но какой-то щуплый медик своё получит чуточку позже — он ничто по сравнению с мужчиной в проходе, и свою челюсть тот потеряет первым!..

Однако он просто отошёл в сторону, грузно вздохнув.

— Я вас предупреждал, мистер Тесситер.

Хотелось его передразнить, но чем ближе СЕО подходил к Ангел по хрустящими под ногами стеклу и мелкому мусору, тем сильнее угасало его стремление на кого-то наорать. Все тут будут уволены! А вот Ангел, к сожалению, уволить нельзя, ей придётся остаться на станции, высыпаться, проходить какие-нибудь тесты — тунеядничать, в общем — и сосать из него все деньги, словно капризная дочь или внучка. Или, того лучше, назойливый кредитор! Налоговый инспектор! Тесситер, правда, не припоминал, чтоб она хотя бы раз считала его деньги.

И это хорошо, не будет знать, что значит быть самой перспективной инвестицией в его жизни. Она ведь…

— Ты вообще пошёл отсюда нахуй!!!

Дочь Джека.

Ангел резко схватилась за голову, распрямив крылья; они налились светом, но так же быстро потускнели, сделались практически прозрачными.

Эта вспышка гнева выкачала её последние силы. Бедная девочка.

Но только он хотел дотронуться до неё, как она резко подскочила, вцепилась в его вымокший пиджак и повисла на нём. Ноги совсем её не держали.

— Ты оглох?!

— Я оглохну, если ты продолжишь орать мне в ухо, — хмыкнул он. Ткань её спецформы была холодной, сырой и грязной, прикасаться к ней было немного мерзко. Но иначе бы Ангел свалилась обратно на пол; пришлось придерживать её за талию, а разница в росте заставила упираться взглядом в её лоб. — Вот что ты устроила, объясни мне? — потребовал Тесситер. — Ты чуть не спустила все наши труды, деньги инвесторов и своего любимого папочку в небытие. А также подпортила репутацию компании и мою в частности!

— Я тебе сейчас шею сверну, мешок старого дерьма! Твоя была идея! — Её голос срывался то в крик, то дребезжал и превращался громкий шёпот; дыхание было нервное и сбивчивое. В счёт лечения придётся, видимо, прописывать прочистку лёгких. Тесситер подметил кое-что ещё: волосы облепили её лоб, глаза раскраснелись, кожа казалась ещё бледнее. У неё была температура. — Я почти убилась! Из-за тебя! Но всё, что тебя волнует, это ты и твоя компания!

— Ты могла отказаться от предложения! — хмыкнул СЕО, стряхнув её руки с лацканов. Теперь покупать новый пиджак взамен испорченному… Ангел ухватилась за его плечи. — Но ты согласилась, так что не нужно…

— Это не ты мне говорил, — затараторила она, — «Ну ничего ведь не случится», ведь «ты же справишься», «раньше же всё было хорошо», «что скажут мои инвесторы, подумай над этим, ты же вроде умная девочка, я надеюсь на отличный результат, потому что иначе быть не может, а если и может, то я точно не тупой мудак из тех жополизов, которые за мной бегают, равно как и мои инвесторы, ты ведь знаешь кто это, верно, а то»… Да ебутся кислотным скагом твои инвесторы! — Тесситер ухватил её под руку, но сжал слишком сильно: Ангел зашипела и дёрнулась. Зато стало ясно, что у неё и правда температура. — Ты меня за-е-бал! Сам со своим словесным поносом не справляешься, но виновата почему-то я!

Мысль, что Ангел так себя вести с Джоном себе не позволяла (или наоборот, Джон не позволял), закралась в голову Тесситера довольно давно. Он помнил её спокойный, с насмешливыми нотками, голос в старых ЭХО, ясно представлял, с каким именно лицом она проговаривала каждое слово. Он хотел бы иметь подобного союзника, расчётливого и не тратящего попусту нервы; такого, с которым хоть о чём-то можно было поговорить и не получить «ну я не знаю» в ответ! Однако образы были обманчивы, и Тесситер попался в ловушку собственных ожиданий: всё шло вразрез с реальной жизнью, и сердитые бледные глаза едва не пробили ровную дыру в его голове, а интонации скрежетали не хуже собственных. Тесситер не забывал и про поведение: Ангел не отличалась хорошими манерами, по крайней мере, в его отношении.

— А ну цыц, юная леди. Следи за языком, это тебе не Пандора. — Тесситер хотел бы иметь в её глазах такой же авторитет, что и Джон, чтобы шикнуть и заставить не выражаться в своём присутствии. Это единственное, чему он искренне завидовал, и иногда жалел о своём решении заставить заткнуть его, а не Ангел.

— И что ты сделаешь?

Вызов. Протест. Насмешка над жалкой в её глазах попыткой утверждения власти. Как это по-детски глупо. Просто некультурно это, когда девушки ругаются, считал Тесситер, и если Джон и сделал что-то правильное в своей никчёмной жизни, так это пытался научить её быть сдержанной.

Тесситер предпочёл промолчать ей в ответ. Пусть ругается, пока может, сил-то всё равно немного осталось, и было бы неплохо, чтобы медики были порасторопнее и притащили уже эти чёртовы носилки! Придерживать её, слушая поток непрекращающейся брани — всё равно, что, Тесситер не слушал, что она там бормочет на ухо, — ему надоело изрядно. Ещё и голова разболелась… Кто-то отправится в шлюз этим вечером.

Медики притащили свои бронированные задницы спустя пару долгих минут.

Поза, в которой им пришлось стоять всё это время, слишком сильно напоминала объятия, и Тесситер задумался, как бы не пришлось кого-нибудь убить вместо обычного увольнения. Но с другой стороны, кто поверит этим придуркам? Легенд в Гиперионе ходило много.

Носилки представляли собой парящую в метре-полутора над землёй койку; они медленно опустились на пол, и Тесситер незамедлительно столкнул на них Ангел. Лишь казалось, что её невысокий рост и худоба делают её легче — плечи заныли ещё сильнее, когда тяжёлые ладони наконец исчезли. По-отцовски тяжёлые, отметил Тесситер.

Либо сказывался собственный возраст и образ жизни, но признавать это Тесситер отказывался.

Ангел, уставшая, мертвецки бледная и неспособная даже подняться самостоятельно, чтобы присесть, — не затыкалась. Говорила и говорила, как заведённая. Если это был побочный эффект использования эридия, думал Тесситер, следовало свести его количество до самого необходимого минимума. Иначе не только эти недалёкие идиоты-спасатели и идиоты-учёные узнают, что руководитель из него «хуёвый», планы — «совсем тупые», а коды «морально устарели на три поколения». Об этом узнают все на этой грёбанной станции, Джон и амбассадоры Гипериона на Пандоре. Тесситер не сомневался, Ангел хватит голоса на всех.

— Я не думаю, что сейчас время обсуждать наши деловые соглашения, дорогуша, — вкрадчиво произнёс он; его пиджак был не просто растянут и даже порван, он насквозь промок, и СЕО сложил его, повесив на руку, в которой сжимал пару эридиевых камней. — Тебе следует подумать над своим поведением, пока я не сделал это за тебя. И поверь мне, тебе это не понравится.

Он звучал строго, пусть и спокойно; она должна была замолчать наконец, может, хоть на тон внимание обратит.

— Да какая разница! — её голос, к счастью, устал и ослаб. Но Ангел хватило сил ухватить его за сырую штанину; она легла, и выглядела… жалко. — Получишь ты свои эридианские… эридианскую… хрень! И что дальше?!

Сколько раз поднималась эта тема, столько же раз звучал всё тот же ответ:

— Как я и обещал, а я всегда держу своё слово, — и это было отчасти правдой, тот паренёк по имени Тимоти соврать не даст, но Железяка мог всё испортить, — посмотрим, что с твоим драгоценным папочкой можно сделать. Заодно получишь работу до конца жизни, компании нужны такие люди.

Тесситера особо не смущали окружившие их медики. Их уже завтра тут не будет.

— Врёшь, это всё — ложь! — эту противную интонацию она у отца взяла. Врё-ё-ёшь, Джон всегда так же тянул гласную. И смотрел точно таким же взглядом, насмешливым, злым и уверенным одновременно.

Что ж, Тесситеру льстили попытки скопировать самые яркие черты его характера без малейшего понимания, как они работают. И они оба, эта чёртова семейка, знали, как этим вывести его из себя.

— Если бы я лгал, Джон был бы давно мёртв, как и ты! Или… — Как же много сценариев было упущено в пользу какой-то глупой гримасы на изуродованном лице, боже. — Мы можем просто повернуть события вспять! Более жалкого зрелища, чем твой отец, в кровь сбивающий руки о бронебойное стекло, моливший нас, лишь бы никто тебя не трогал, я ещё не видел! Бедный Джонни, до чего он опускался… — Драматичная пауза, такая клишированная, выверенная, заставила Ангел пропускать воздух сквозь плотно сжатые губы. — Чтобы на следующий день всё повторялось с начала. Я уверен, он сильно пожалел о том дне, когда решил всерьёз заняться поисками Хранилищ! Что не рассказал сам, мы выпытывали день и ночь… Может быть, немного увлеклись, — он цокнул, вспомнив, с каким громким хрустом Джону сломали обе ноги. — А потом нам понадобилась ты, сразу, как только Джон проболтался о твоём местонахождении. Ты хорошо знаешь, что было дальше, и помнишь, что поначалу мы пытались по-хорошему. Я не буду пересказывать тебе, чем это закончилось.

Это была первая и единственная попытка Ангел как-то облегчить участь Джона. Тесситер не слишком любил вспоминать тот день.

— Он совсем, дорогуша, с ума сошёл. Страдал, и всё потому что — что? Боялся тебя потерять. Из-за тебя, Ангел. Есть в этом что-то ироничное, я прав? — Также это был первый и единственный раз, когда Джон использовался по прямому назначению: был стимулом для Ангел и объектом работы одновременно. Хорошо работай и гарантируешь свободу обоим, сказал ей тогда Тесситер. — Нам пришлось его… нейтрализовать. Мы очень не хотели этого делать, но ты, Ангел, вынудила нас. К моему большому сожалению, я не могу позволить кому-то из вас умереть. Однако это не означает, что подобное стечение обстоятельств накладывает какую бы то ни было индульгенцию на всё, что ты считаешь нужным совершать якобы во благо и себе, и своему папочке.

Джон едва не погиб в тот день. Ангел пыталась помочь ему и отключиться от системы, но… Не получилось, мягко говоря. Она не понимала причин, по которым ей запретили приближаться, и держала обиду за это до сих пор. А всё ведь было просто: она могла убить его таким же взрывом. И тогда лаборатория почти не пострадала.

— Моё терпение не безгранично, хорошая моя. Ты не хочешь узнать, что значит быть подопытной зверушкой по-настоящему, — усмехнулся он. — А ведь представься мне такая возможность, я бы убил вас обоих лично, — он присел рядом с ней, — и это были бы самые лучшие часы! Дни! Месяцы! Моей жизни! — Улыбка вышла издевательски счастливой, и радужка левого глаза Ангел блеснула белым. Тесситер поднялся. — Так ты хочешь? Инвесторы мои, однако, не одобрили бы, но волнует меня их мнение в подобных вопросах…

— Прекрати! Заткнись! — перебила она. — От меня тебе нужны только силы! Вам обоим! В большей или меньшей степени! — Злоба в её глазах была не ненавистью, нет, обычной детской обидой, как бы она ни хмурила тонкие тёмные бровки. Казалось, Ангел почти плачет, но Тесситеру хотелось верить, что она просто сильно промокла или температура окончательно сразила её. Иначе ощущение накатившей давящей жалости могло даже заставить его присесть рядом с носилками.

Похожие ощущения преследовали его и в тот день. Ангел казалась ему гораздо умнее, пока он знал о ней по ЭХО и интересному взгляду на фотографии из офиса Джона.

— Ты должна быть благодарна, Ангел, я дал вам обоим шанс!

— Какой же ты мудак! — Резким, очень резким движением руки она отхватила кусок его брюк. Тесситер даже пошатнулся.

Силы в ней упрямо не хотели заканчиваться; может, она и не глупая совсем, но недалёкая точно.

В раздражении Тесситер оттолкнул её руку и защемил пару пальцев каблуком туфли.

— Не испытывай судьбу, Ангел, — начал он. — Ты же умная девочка, всё понимаешь, тебе бы следовало гордиться собой! Это, видимо, талант, внимательно слушать всё, что я говорю, и внимать этому! Ты даже знаешь, кто такие инвесторы и отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, где заканчиваются твои знания и умения! И потому не лезешь своими ручками, — Тесситер полностью опёрся на ногу, которой придавил ей пальцы, — куда не просят! Да ты самый умный человек на этой станции сразу после меня!

Кажется, он не просто сломал ей палец, а раздробил кости; его не удивил её вскрик. Каждый день кто-то орёт и воет прямо в ухо, видит Бог, когда-нибудь это кончится… Умные люди должны смиренно улыбаться и извиняться за вырвавшиеся глупости, а не срывать остатки голоса! Нужно уметь признавать свои ошибки.

Ангел молчала в ответ, кусая губу, но её татуировка опасно зажглась.

— Прекрати разочаровывать меня, ты не хочешь закончить так же, как твой папочка. — Это не являлось вопросом, не являлось и укором. Констатация факта, не более, напоминание ей, но думать за других Тесситер ненавидел ещё сильнее, чем чью-либо глупость. В его интонацию закралась одышка. — Лучше будь паинькой, держи свой милый грязный ротик на замке и веди себя хорошо. Договорились?

Ангел вырвала руку из-под его каблука сразу же, стоило чуть ослабить нажим; пальцы припухли и раскраснелись, и на это тоже придётся потратиться. Больно было смотреть, как такой потенциал пропадает, растрачивая силы на бессмысленную агрессию…

То есть, почти пропал, Джон явно не был заинтересован в её развитии на качественно ином уровне. И теперь по его вине Тесситер был вынужден смотреть на бледное лицо Ангел, наблюдать за бьющей её тело мелкой дрожью и тем, как она прячет глаза. Она снова будет истерить ночью. А это траты на успокоительные препараты.

Когда медики подняли носилки, Тесситер угрюмо поплёлся следом, то и дело поправляя съезжавшие на нос очки.

Эта семья определённо дорого ему обходится. Но отказ от всего это означал поставить крест на подарке самому себе, когда Джон оклемается, и возможности получить потенциального союзника. Атлас же смог, чем Гиперион хуже… Гиперион сможет лучше! Просто нужно немного терпения и времени.

А сложностей на пути стояло много. Начать хотя бы с того, что Ангел, по словам экспертов — как громко сказано-то! — страдала от одиночества, ей нужна была компания, общение, «девочка совсем не социализирована, мистер Тесситер».

«Ну так решите проблему, за что вы получаете деньги?» — вспоминал он дальнейший диалог.

«Она не идёт на контакт ни с кем с тех пор, как…»

«Как что?! Вы получаете гонорар не за то, чтобы заговаривать мне зубы!»

«М-мы считаем, она травмирована тем, что вы сделали с… С её отцом, сэр».

Тогда Тесситер приказал им выметаться прочь из кабинета, не забыть оставить заявление на увольнение мисс Бейли и пойти присмотреть себе новую работу. На их места найдутся куда более толковые специалисты, возможно, даже с детьми. Ангел же совсем подросток, ей нужны ребята её возраста, а для сотрудника Гипериона нет ничего лучше, чем переехать вместе со всей своей семьёй! Так можно убить двух скагов сразу: служащий наконец-то пыл поубавит, ведь семья в шлюзе или вольере с живоглотами — не самая лучшая перспектива, а его дети смогут составить девочке компанию. По крайней мере, так Тесситер понимал базовые (и достаточные) условия психической реабилитации социально неадаптированного человека.

Увы, что-то он определённо делал не так, и Ангел никого, кроме него, к себе не подпускала, будто доверяла. Вопреки всему, что бы с ней ни делали, говорили или обещали. Она часто что-то просила, узнавала исключительно у него, не у кого-то ещё, будто Гарольд Тесситер был для неё гарантом достоверности информации. Это не могло не радовать! Но отрицательные стороны, увы, перевешивали: Тесситер не признавал нормой её желание плакаться ему в плечо, вспоминать давнее-давнее прошлое, будто это кому-то интересно, и просто пытаться как-то… скрасить время? Развлечься?.. Тесситеру казалось, он дал ей достаточно простора для самосовершенствования, разрешая гулять по станции и заниматься всем, чем хочется — в пределах разумного, конечно.

Но что-то пошло не так, и она, кажется, привязалась, и что из этого могло выйти, представлять было немного страшно. Волнительно. Этого не должно было случиться… Ангел не заслуживала и не заслуживает такого пристального внимания, как и её проблемы, всё-таки Гарольд Тесситер ей не папа, а всего-навсегда билетик в лучшую жизнь. И получить его можно в обмен на её силы, нечто из головы Джека и его перекошенное изуродованное лицо, когда он увидит, какова Ангел на самом деле, даже если роль самодостаточного, первого за всю историю вселенной киберсознания ей более чем подходила.

Однако трата личного времени на создание видимости заботы была необходимостью. Ангел должна была понять, кому на Гелиосе действительно можно доверять. Но! Доверять! А не делиться подростковыми проблемами!..

Тесситер поравнялся с медиками у выхода из лаборатории.

— Проходите первым, сэр, мы сразу за вами, — произнёс ближайший к двери.

— Как она? — Гарольд знал, что она не спит — с открытыми глазами спят только мёртвые, — и, проходя мимо, всунул ей в руку кусочки эридия.

В ответ тишина.

— Я спросил: как она? Вы, надо думать, глухие?

— Нет-нет, сэр, мистер Тесситер, мы просто… Что вы ей д…

— Ваша работа — озаботиться тем, чтобы наша сирена попала к более компетентным людям целой и невредимой! Вы не уполномочены задавать вопросы, тем более мне! — возмутился СЕО. — Но не беспокойтесь, с завтрашнего дня Гиперион никаких дел с вами не имеет.

Уволить кого-то для Тесситера было делом одной секунды. Кто-то бы сказал, так лихо изменить судьбу человека одним словом — это право, которым нужно распоряжаться мудро… Тесситер не считал себя человеком, бросающим слова на ветер, потому что так захотелось. Поэтому по пути к служебным лифтам были уволены пара уборщиков, потому что филонили, а не убирали мусор, охранники, ушедшие с поста на якобы перекур, окончившийся ещё полчаса назад, и был застрелен один железяка. Лифт медленно открывал; их много, замена ему найдётся быстро: Де Квидт же хотел дружелюбного робота в каждый дом — пусть получит целую станцию бесполезного мусора на колёсиках!

А ещё этот день наконец-то подходил к своему логическому завершению… Совсем скоро можно будет побыть в одиночестве и тишине своего кабинета, по совместительству — жилых апартаментов. Сменить одежду. Принять душ. Уволить личную охрану, непонятно куда девшуюся сразу после включения тревоги и пожарной сигнализации. Так много дел и никакого нытья под ухом… Даже от Ангел; если она опять взломает линию, можно просто выключить звук.

Тесситер искоса глянул на неё через зеркальную стену. В нормальном свете она казалась ещё бледнее; глаза обрамляли болезненные синяки, она плохо спала. Это легко поправимо, просто нужно заставить её спать, раз сама не хочет. Траты на снотворное…

— Почему ты смотришь в зеркало, если я — здесь? — её голос ослаб ещё сильнее. Он был похож на шелест.

Она шмыгнула носом и едва слышно закашлялась. Отлично, ещё один счёт… За лечение на этот раз, каким бы оно ни было.

— Я не на тебя смотрю, а прикидываю, во сколько мне обойдутся новые брюки, — фыркнул Тесситер.

— Отец говорил, — эта улыбочка на её губах появилась потому, что она чувствовала, как его внутренне перекосило от одного лишь упоминания, он был уверен в этом! — Твои деньги можно поедать с двух концов сразу.

— Надо же, ты не выражаешься, когда устаёшь…

— Хорошо, Гарольд, «денег хоть жопой жри». — Она нахмурилась, но смотрела уже совершенно беззлобно. Апатично. Лёгкая улыбка никуда не исчезла.

— Лучше бы я не спрашивал, — вздохнул он; на табло до его этажа осталось совсем немного, и этот день можно будет считать официально спущенным в самый огромный унитаз, какой только можно придумать. — Напомни уволить тебя, когда этот форс-мажор наконец-то закончится.

— Я буду только рада, — усмехалась она. — Кстати… Спасибо.

«Спасибо» можно было сказать много за что. Например, за спасение из той каморки, в которой Джон держал её годами. Или за помощь в обретении более-менее здорового вида. За удаление варварски установленных портов прямо в мозг и обновлении их на более практичные и безболезненные модели. Много за что! Тесситер хотел думать, что за всё и сразу, и обстановка тесноватого лифта, в котором была ещё пара человек, его нисколечки не смущала.

— Спасибо за этот… эридий. Мне немного лучше. — Она приподняла руку с отдавленными пальцами. Они всё ещё выглядели припухшим, но кость была явна цела, как и мышцы. Только кожа совсем побелела. — И… — Она запнулась, когда попыталась согнуть вылеченный палец, и поморщилась. Больно? Возможно. Тесситеру было наплевать. — Прости, я… Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Правда.

— Твои извинения не покроют страховку за эту лабораторию.

Но Тесситера определённо радовало, что она не молчала, а пыталась загладить вину хотя бы за ор на ухо. «Наверное, извинения приняты?» Он не считал нужным долго злиться на неё: Ангел делала уверенные шаги навстречу, такое стоило поощрять.

Тесситер позволил себе чуть смягчить черты лица, и Ангел абсолютно точно это заметила — её взгляд в зеркале тоже перестал быть выпытывающим.

— Я не должна была срываться на тебя, — хмыкнула она, прикладывая ко лбу ладонь. Наверняка холодную, ледяную, к раскалённой коже. Отвратительный контраст, собственная голова ощущалась тяжелее. — А вот в том, что случилось, — она остановилась на секунду, — виноват ты! — И слабо подмигнула.

— Ты опять начинаешь эту!..

— Твой этаж! — Звякнуло оповещение, и Тесситеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как бросить на неё сердитый взгляд и торопливо выйти из кабины, стряхивая приставшую к штанине грязь.

Двери лифта не закрывались издевательски долго, и он, наконец сворачивая, встретился взглядом с Ангел ещё раз. С такого большого расстояния сложно было сказать, какие эмоции были на её лице, но резко захотелось звучно чихнуть. Тесситер был уверен — это её вина, её грёбанная магия, не стоило слишком долго с ней обжиматься!..

Но в любом случае вылеченные эридием пальцы — наблюдение интересное.


End file.
